FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional apparatus 101 that may be employed during plasma processing. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus 101 includes a substrate holder 103, such as a susceptor, for supporting a substrate 105 (e.g., a glass substrate, a polymer substrate, a semiconductor wafer, etc.). The substrate holder 103 may be employed, for example, as a first electrode. The conventional apparatus 101 includes a shadow frame 107 for preventing arcing (e.g., between the substrate holder 103 and a second electrode (not shown)) during plasma processing. A portion 109 (e.g., a lip) of the shadow frame 107 of the conventional apparatus 101 overlies (e.g., contacts) an edge region of the substrate 105 and reduces arcing during plasma processing (as is known in the art), such as thin film deposition. The lip 109 of the shadow frame 107 also prevents film deposition on an outer edge region 111 of the substrate 105, which is referred to as a film edge exclusion area. While the conventional shadow frame 107 reduces arcing during plasma processing, the shadow frame 107 also disturbs process parameters (e.g., gas flow, electrical field, etc.) in a processing chamber (not shown) which includes the conventional apparatus 101. Consequently, a film deposited on the substrate 105 (e.g., proximate the lip 109 of the shadow frame 107) may not be of a uniform thickness. Improved methods and apparatus for reducing arcing during plasma processing are desirable.